Stark's Story Part 1
by Starksarrowgirl
Summary: Chicago. Before the Summer Games.
1. Prologue

**I was thinkin, **_**What was Stark's life like back in Chicago? Did he like another girl other than Zoey? **_**Whala! A story was born! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer and heartbreaker: Stark isn't mine. :(**

Prologue

"How could you James?" she practically screamed at me.

"I didn't mean to!" I said. I took a step forward but she stepped back.

"I don't even know who you are anymore," she whispered. Louder, she said, "You're not the smart-ass I fell in love with. You're a murder." Then she ran away from me. Leaving me guilty and cold.

**Short prologue but oh well. Prologues are supposed to be short. Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1- Chicago

"I'm telling you, I'm going to bomb the Soc test tomorrow," complained Kyle. Kyle was my roommate. He had light brown hair and blue eyes, was taller and a little more muscular than me.

"I hear you. Prof. Joan never goes over anything that's on her tests," I said.

"Exactly." We were walking to the dining hall for dinner. We got our food and went to sit with our friends Dominic, Cody, and Sam. Sam and Cody were arguing over who was hotter: Carrie Underwood or Megan Fox. Sam was all for Megan and Cody was going for Carrie. "Dude, Sam, Carrie Underwood can sing and she's so damn sexy. She wins," I said as I sat down. Cody grinned and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Megan Fox is so hot, she makes a fire seem cold," he said as if that made him win.

"But can she sing?" asked Kyle. Sam shut up after that.

Dominic rolled his eyes and turned to me. "So, when you leaving for the games?"

"Tomorrow. Do you think they'll let Duchess in with me?"

"No idea, but think of how the cats would act."

I sighed. Stupid cats. I looked over at the door in enough time to see Opal and a girl walk in. That girl was very pretty. Short red hair with a black streak in it, blue eyes framed by black eyelashes, and she was kind of small. That was the deal breaker right there. I liked strong girls who can take care of themselves. She looked like a girl who couldn't take it if you called her a retard.

Opal was telling her about Nyx's table. Hmmm...she's new. But she doesn't look scared like the other new fledglings did. She looked excited. She interrupted whatever Opal was saying and asked her something. Opal nodded and pointed at me. Then they started walking to our table. Kyle nudged me and asked, "Dude, who's the hottie?"

"Dunno."

They had made it to our table by then and Opal said, "Hey guys. This is Starr. She just got Marked and I was showing her around."

"Hi. I'm Kyle," he flirted. Starr nodded in his direction and shifted closer to Opal.

"Giant flirt?" I heard her whisper. Opal stifled a laugh while I just busted out. She nodded and Starr blushed.

"Don't worry. The rest of us are fine. This is Dominic, Cody, Sam, and I'm James." I grabbed her forearm and shook it.

"James Stark? The James Stark who's competing against William Chidsey in the Summer Games in a few weeks?" She sat down between me and Kyle.

"Yeah. I take it you're a fan?"

"Mostly of archery. People tell me I'm pretty good at it." She didn't look like it. I looked her over and saw she was dressed like a total Goth. Can you say vampyre cliché?

Kyle, who was still trying to win Starr over, said, "I like archery too. I mean the way they shoot those arrows is just amazing."

I rolled my eyes and Starr snorted. "So, you want to have a little contest?" she asked me.

"Loser has to pay for Starbucks tomorrow?"

"You're on." We raced out. I had to show her where the archery equipment was and the contest began. She went first. She shot arrow after arrow and they made a star on the target board. The last one she shot ended up right in the middle. "Bulls eye!" she said. I grinned and picked up my bow. I shot the entire container of arrows and imagined all of them hitting the target. With a _thwack!, _all of the arrows hit the center. She clapped and said, "Not bad, but I got you as far as creativity goes."

"I'll give you that. So where does that leave us?"

She thought about and then suggested, "We split the tab?"

"All right."

We went to go get the arrows when a voice completely distracted us. "I see your aim has improved, James." A figure detached itself from the shadows.

"Thanks. Oh, Starr, this is William Chidsey. He's my mentor."

They shook and he said, "I'm Star Gazer."

"Was that your original name?" he asked, smiling.

"My first name was Lily, but I changed it to Starr. The last name just fit."

"Ah." He gestured to her target. "I see you're good at archer. Ever compete?"

She shook her head. "No. I mostly make art with it. The star is my signature design."

"Very creative. James here has been Mr. Accurate since he was Marked." He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Not since I was Marked. It took a while before Will could even get me near a bow." Starr was about to say something when a "woof!" beat her to it. Then, a giant fluffy gold thing launched itself at me I landed on the ground and Duchess licked my face happily. I scratched her ears. "Hey Duch."

"You have a bear?" asked Starr.

"No. She's a dog." I got this all the time. Sure, Duchess was big for a dog but you could tell she was a dog!

"Opal said vampyres got cats, not dogs."

"First of all, the cat chooses the vampyre. Second Duchess is James' version of a cat," said Will. He helped me up and Duchess rubbed her head against my leg. "You three should probably get going. It's almost dawn."

"Okay, pleasure meeting you," said Starr. I waved and we headed in the direction of the girl's dorms.


	3. Chapter 2

**dillydip- yep. this part is just before the summer games. Zoey isn't even Marked yet. It's like three months before she was I think.**

Part 1- Chicago

Chapter 2

"Crap!" said Starr, as we stopped outside the door. "I forgot which room Opal and I share."

"Don't worry. A lot of people know Opal so all you'll have to do is ask around."

"Thanks. And that's not just for the mini competition."

I shrugged it off. "No problem. I'll come over tomorrow and we can get that Starbucks."

"'Kay. Night, or morning, or, whatever!" She hurried in the dorms.

Duch and I went to the boy's dorms and found Dominic and Opal making out right outside the door. "Really guys? You couldn't have hidden behind a tree or something?" I asked.

They sprang apart and their faces turned bright red. "Uh, hey James. Is Starr in the dorms?" asked Opal.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, see you guys later." She stared at the ground as she jogged past me.

Dominic's face was still neon red. "You have to swear on the guy code that you won't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because right when we hooked up, her ex got back with her and you know how Alec is. Doesn't take no for an answer."

"Oh. Sure, whatever. I swear on the guyble." I raised my right hand and pretended to put my left hand on a book. Then I smirked and went inside with Dominic and Duchess at my heels.

"I'm serious man. Alec would pummel me if he found out."

"Dude, you know I wouldn't tell. It's not my secret to tell and I got your back." I clasped his shoulder and made my way to my room. Kyle was still up, an unusual occurrence. He's usually passed out by the time I come back from practice. "Hey. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Starr."

I tensed, sensing where this was going. "What about her?"

"I call dibs."

"Dibs? You know she might not like you right?"

"Of course she likes me. Even if she doesn't now, she will later. Who can resist this?" He smiled and I snorted.

"Almost every girl here. Kyle, this is the twenty first century. Girls can go out with anyone they want and have an opinion. She doesn't have to like you." My temper started rising.

"Lay off, James. Jeesh, all I'm saying is she'll be mine. You just need to back off."

"Why do I need to back off?"

"Dude, the chick's totally falling over you like my Aunt Marie is with pie."

She is? "You're wrong, but I still won't stand aside and watch you harass her."

"How about this then: if you can make her fall even more in love with you by the end of the weekend, then I'll back off. If you don't, she's mine."

"but you know the games are this weekend. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Backing out already? Maybe I should go over to her room tonight and hang out." A devilish smile spread across his face.

My temper flared and got the best of me. "You are so on." I quickly change into my pajama shorts and T-shirt and went to sleep with Duchess in my arms.

That was the first time I dreamt about..._her_.

**Oooo, who do you think he's dreaming about? review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Renesmee AKA Ness- no he's not dreaming about you. and btw, he's mine! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

***clears throat* Nyx's Pinky Girl- huh...now that u mention it...OOOOOOOOO! IDEA!**

**stark4eva- in Untamed, he said that he dropped his first name when he transferred to the Tulsa HON, so I thought that meant he was called James back in Chicago. And it wasn't rude, it was just an honest question. :)**

I didn't even know this girl but she was beautiful. She had hazel eyes that couldn't decide whether to be brown or green, long dark hair, high cheekbones, strong nose, wide mouth, olive-ish skin. She was walking and talking with some girl that wouldn't shut up. It sounded like they were in some argument. I focused more on what they were saying.

"...even listening? I think he only had like four- I dunno- maybe ix beers, and maybe like three shots. But that's totally beside the point. He probably wouldn't have even had hardly any if your stupid parents hadn't made you go home right after the game," said the annoying one. They both shared a suffering look. "Plus he was celebrating. I mean we beat the Union!" The annoying one shook the gorgeous one's shoulder and put her face close to hers. "Hello! Your boyfriend-"

"My almost boyfriend," she corrected. She looked strained and I wondered how someone became an 'almost boyfriend'. I smiled at the girl.

"Whatever. Heath is our quarterback so of course he's going to celebrate. It's been like a million years since Broken Arrow beat Union."

Broken Arrow? Union? Man, I was confused. "Sixteen," said the other girl. Beautiful _and _smart. Cha ching! Too bad she had a boyfriend- or almost boyfriend.

"Again, whatever." Can I slap her? "The point is, he was happy. You should give him a break." Uh, of course he was happy. The buzz does that to you and the air of victory is just like getting high! So stupid!

"The point is that he was wasted for like the fifth time this week. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with a guy whose main goal in life has changed from trying to play college football to trying to chug a six-pack without puking." Perfect guy, right here! "Not to mention the fact he's going to get fat from all that beer." She paused to cough. Was she okay? Was she dying? She's probably not a fledgling She's just sick...maybe.

Her annoying companion didn't notice. "Eww! Heat, _fat_! Not a visual I want."

"And kissing him is like sucking on alcohol soaked feet." First, waaaaay too much info. Second, how does she know what alcohol soaked feet taste like?

The other girl scrunched up her face. "Okay, sick. Too bad he's hot." The beautiful one and I rolled our eyes. The other girl went on and on about this Heath guy and I tuned her out. The hazel-eyed girl looked annoyed, but when she looked up, her expression turned terrified. I looked over to see a guy leaning on the lockers. Was that Heath? No. He has a Mark. A Tracker.

He said the ceremonial words. "Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He pointed at her, she passed out, and I sat up in bed.

Okay, what the hell just happened? I saw this gorgeous girl named Zoey Montgomery get Marked. What does that have to do with anything? I don't even know this Zoey (I wish I did though). I glanced at the clock. It was 7:30. Not enough time to go back to sleep and too early for Starbucks with Starr. I stopped by Nyx's Temple for an answer to my dream. It was empty and so very very quiet. I cast a circle and sat crossed legged in the middle of it. I thought, _Nyx, help me understand why you let me see this girl getting Marked. _I waited for an answer or something for a while. I started closing the circle and when I got to Air, Her voice filled my mind.

_She is one of my closest daughters. You will meet her three months from now. Protect her when you do._

That didn't help. I went to the girl's dorm and thought about what Nyx said. Is this girl in Chicago? I've never heard of Broken Arrow or Union, so probably not. Why did Nyx want me to protect her? I don't even know where she is, let alone how to protect her.

Starr was waiting on the steps outside the dorms. She was petting a squirrel and giving it some acorns. "A squirrel?" I asked. She jumped a little and the squirrel scampered away.

"I was feeding it. You should really plant some trees." She brushed herself off and we walked to the parking lot.

"I'll put in a complaint to the High Priestess," I said sarcastically. She stuck her tongue out at me.

**So Stark saw a...vision, I guess you could call it, of Zoey being Marked. Since I don't really know when Zoey was Marked, I guess I shouldn't call it a vision. I mean she could've gotten Marked before the Summer Games. Who knows! Review!**


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter I just wanted to let you know that my family and I are moving into our own house! yay exciting, finally get to have my own room! Anywhoo, but my mom has told me (about a million times now) that I'm not going to be on the computer almost every day now, so sad news- my updating is going to be slow. Sorry guys but I hope you enjoy what I give you.**


	6. Chapter 4

I realized she didn't have any concealer on, so I handed her mine. She looked at me funny when I handed it to her. "Can't go outside the school with your tattoo showing," I explained.

She laughed. "Oh good. Otherwise I would question your sexuality." I rolled my eyes and laughed when she totally missed her tattoo.

"Here, let me do it." I took the stuff and did it for her. I stayed focused on what I was doing but I saw her eyes staring at mine. When I was done, I cleared my throat and said, "Well, uh, we should go if we want to get back on time."

"Right." We walked to the parking lot in silence. She looked around the lot and asked, "So which one's your car?"

"That one." I pointed to my Ford truck. We climbed in. We shared a few words on the drive but it was mostly silence. That awkward silence you want to break but don't know how. Should I tell her about the bet? Or would she hate me for it? Probably best to keep it a secret. We got to Starbucks, ordered our rinks, and went back to the car to drink them.

"So, what was your life before you got Marked?" she asked, sipping on her frap.

I froze. "I don't really like talking about it."

"Please? I'll tell you mine." I sighed, knowing she won't let it go anytime soon, but I really didn't want to talk about it. "Fine I'll tell you first. I was an only child and my dad had left my mom and I the day I was born. My mom went crazy with protecting me and my dad visits every so often. At 6th grade camp, I learned archery and became instantly obsessed. My parents suggested I go into comps but I wanted to make art out of it. Just like I did yesterday. I was about to show some art promoter my work when the Tracker found me. Now you turn."

"You tricked me," I accused.

"Yup. Now on with the story!"

I snorted at her enthusiasm. "My mom died after giving birth to me and my father wasn't the best. He hated me, said it my fault my mom died. He beat me a lot and was drunk all the time. I was so relieved when the Tracker Marked me. I was coming home from archery camp."

"Wow."

"We should probably head back. School starts soon." I started the car and drove.

"Starts? At 8 p.m.?"

"Yeah. Didn't Opal tell you that?"

"Of course but still..."

"I know."

"So how long have you been Marked?"

I shrugged. "Two or three years. I lost count."

"How do you lose count?"

"One year blends into the next and I don't really notice. In most things I'm a live-in-the-moment type of guy." We arrived at school and had to go our separate ways.


	7. Chapter 5

I needed to pack for the Summer Games, but that would have to wait for last minute stuff, like usual. Will and I were the only two competing now and I wanted to beat him so bad. He was the best archer ever and if I beat him I would get that title, the fame, and admiration. I wonder if I'll get a key to the Playboy mansion. Hmmm...

"James Stark!" said Prof. Green, snapping out of my fantasy.

"Oh, uh, yeah?" I said, oh so brilliantly.

"Do you mind paying attention long enough to tell me when the Titanic sank?"

Usually, I knew the answers but this time I had no idea. Instead of saying the expected 'I don't know', I said, "Around the time you were hatched?"

Everyone laughed, except for him of course. He puffed up. "James, since you are one of my best students, I will give you one last chance. When did the Titanic sink?"

I made it look like I was thinking, then I said, "When you last took a shower?"

Everyone laughed again. Mr. Green turned back to his desk. In an expressionless voice, he said, "To Professor Chisney, Mr. Stark." I went to find my mentor.

He was practicing. He was about an eighth of an inch away from being dead center. I took my bow and arrows and said, "So close. May I suggest visualizing in your head exactly where you want the arrow to hit." I aimed and shot, exactly dead center.

He messed up my hair. "It may work for you, but not for me. I'd be surprised if you didn't win this weekend. You have a stubborn mind and great technique and form."

I thought of Starr, sighed, and sat on the chair by the door. "Not lately."

He sat next to me, leaning his bow on his leg. "Let me guess, girl troubles?"

"It's the new girl, Starr. Kyle called dibs and that pissed me off. I just hate it when guys do that! So we made a deal: if I could get her to like me by the end of the weekend, he'll lay off."

"Then that means you'll have to invite her along with us. You know as soon as you mentioned Starr and Kyle, I knew where this was going." Will had a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, but I can't think straight with this bet going on."

"Well, if you take her away from Kyle for the weekend, you won't have to worry about him pressuring her. You can focus on the competition."

He did have a point. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Will."

"No problem. Now why are you here during your English class time?"

Damn! I forgot he knew my schedule! "Funny story, ah, you see Professor Green asked me a question while I was...thinking about something. Let's just say I didn't get the answer right."

He sighed and shook his head, knowing what I did. "James, you know they could withdrawal you from the competition if they felt you weren't being a good student. Why must you act like a smart ass toward them."

"I can't help it. I'm so used to acting like one to adults, it just happens."

"Well, seeing as I'm supposed to punish you, go do your packing. We're leaving tonight, I'll go get Starr and ask her to come," he said.

I nodded and went to my room. I stuffed random clothes and stuff I would need. When I was done, I sat on my bed and looked at Kyle's side of the room. He won't be back for a while... I took one of my sharpies and wrote on his comic books (yes he has comic books. What a loser!) and sunglasses. Then I cut random holes in his favorite shirts and threw his shoes everywhere. I even wrote on his walls with pencil. The vamps would kill me if I did anything permanent. Then I raided his 'inner sanctuary' A.K.A. his closet. I would be so dead if I even touched one hem, but I wasn't going to touch the clothes. Just the hangers, put the clothes in a box, and send the box to an orphanage in Switzerland.

Someone knocked on the door. I opened it and found Starr and Will. I said, "What's up?"

Will said, "Jet's leaving soon. We should probably start walking over there."

"Okay. Let me get my bags." I was about to turn back in the room when Kyle came up. I quickly shut the door and put my back up against the outside of it. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

He smirked. "I just came here to see my best bud off. Duh."

"Hm, last time I checked I was your enemy."

"Now where did you get that idea?" He rose and eyebrow.

"Could it be the fact I got in your way of a girl and won't get out of the way?" Ou eyes flickered to the unknowing Starr and back quickly. I kept my eyes on Kyle as I asked, "Will, can you get my bags?" He nodded. I let him in, careful not to let Kyle see anything.

I heard Will say, "Holy shit!" He was the only mentor who cussed in front of fledglings. When he came back with my bags, his eyes were wide. I put my arm over Kyle's shoulders and talked to him, gently guiding him away from the messy room. Right before I boarded the jet, I said, "You should go shopping for more clothes. Those are looking a bit worn." I ran on the jet and looked out the window in enough time to see him run back to the dorms. I chuckled to myself and sat down with my book 'The Outsiders.' I was about a quarter of the way into it when Starr came over.

"Hey," she said shyly.

"Hey."

She sat next to me. "Listen, William told me about your deal with Kyle and I just wanted to say thanks."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You saved me from going out with a pig."

I laughed. "You're welcome." With nothing more really to say, I turned back to my book.

"You read?" she asked, pointing to the book and scrunching her nose up a bit.

"Yeah, this is one of my favorites."

"Cool?" She phrased it like a question.

"Do you read?"

"Not really, unless it's homework," she admitted.

"You should read. It's actually kind of cool."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I just want to relax." She sat back and closed her eyes. I settled back into my book. When I started feeling tired, I eagerly fell asleep. I was hoping to dream about the girl I'm supposed to protect. _Zoey_.

I did.

She was with four other people; three girls and one boy. They were all in a circle around her. She was talking and standing in front of the boy. "Here's how you use a smudge stick. Smudging is a ritual way to cleanse a person, place, or an object of negative energies, spirits, or influences. The smudging ceremony involves the burning of special, sacred plants and herbal resins, then, either passing an object through the smoke, or fanning whatever is being smudged." She smiled at the boy. "Ready?"

"Affirmative." Wow, who says that? Zoey lit a giant stick, let the fire burn a little, then blew it our so all that was left was smoking embers. Then she put it by his feet and wafted the smoke p his body. She continued her explanation of the ceremony and I learned the boy's name was Damien and Zoey's grandma owned a lavender farm. Then she said something about spirits, the girl with the short curly hair said, "Positive spirits?" She looked scared. "I didn't know we'd be calling anything more than the element to the circle, " she twanged.

The girl who Zoey was smudging said, "Please. Just please, Stevie Rae. You can not be a vampyre and be afraid of ghosts."

The blonde girl said, "Nope. It doesn't even sound right."

Zoey looked at the girl named Stevie Rae and a connection went between them. Odd. Stevie Rae said, "I'm not a vampyre. Yet. I'm just a fledgling. So it's okay for me to be scared of ghosts." More conversation passed. Zoey talked about the Dark Daughters and a girl named Aphrodite. I laughed when she said Aphrodite needed a good ass-kicking. Clearly she doesn't like her at all. Then they started saying to think about Zoey being the leader of the Dark Daughters. With each element Zoey called, it came to life. A silver thread joined the four outside elements.

Then I woke up.


	8. Chapter 6

I checked the clock on my phone. It was noon. I sighed heavily. So this girls I'm supposed to protect can control all five elements and is friends with three girls and a gay boy. Okay, so he might not be gay, but with the way he was acting, he had to be at least bi. I looked at Starr. She was curled up in a ball on the chair. Duchess was on the floor between us sleeping. I carefully maneuvered myself around them and paced around the plane.

Why did I need to protect _her_ is she was so powerful? Couldn't she just zap someone and kick their ass? I'm no Warrior. I'm just a guy who's really good at archery. Will found me pacing. "You should be sleeping, " he stated.

"Bad dream," I replied.

"Mind telling me about it?" He sat in a chair by me.

I hesitated. I don't think I should tell him, but he is my mentor. "I dreamt about a girl last night and just now." He rose an eyebrow and snorted.

He said, "And you're calling that a bad dream?"

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a totally bad dream."

"Do I know this girl?" His eyes flashed to Starr's sleeping form and back.

I said, "I don't think so. I don't know her. Her name is Zoey. The first time I dreamt about her, she was getting Marked. I went to Nyx's Temple after and the goddess actually talked to me." Will's eyes widened. "She said I needed to protect Zoey because she's her closest daughter."

"Is she really into worshipping Nyx or something?"

"No, she can control all five elements. That's what this dream was about. She was casting a circle with four of her friends and there was a silver thread that connected them all once the circle was done. It was amazing. She was amazing." Her look in the circle was overjoyed. She looked so powerful and just plain hot!

"She's still a fledgling?"

"Yes."

"Wow, James. Nyx must think very highly of you." He sat back in his chair, staring at the back of the seat in front of him. I could tell he was processing what I just told him.

I collapsed in the chair next to him. "I guess." I sighed.

"I sense more problems." He leaned toward me.

"Well, I don't know this girl, I don't even know where she is but I think I'm in love with her. I mean, her hair is just so pretty ad her eyes are like...wow!"

Will shook his head and chuckled. "The apocalypse must be nearing. James Stark is actually in love with a girl." I glared at him. He shook his head again. "You don't even know where she is, yet you're in love?"

"I know." My voice was filled with remorse.

"You want to find her, right?"

I looked him dead in the eyes as I said, "After this competition is over, I'm going to search every House of Night to find her."

**End of Part 1- Chicago. Next will be Part 2- Summer Games. Review!**


End file.
